


Noxious

by shinigami714



Series: Kings of Carven Stone [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A hint of fluff, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Barebacking, Consent, Crossdressing Elements, Dancing, Dry Sex, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, because that's my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/pseuds/shinigami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli wonders if he made the wrong decision when he got on the back of Fíli's motorcycle and left his old life behind.  The blond man, as always, is full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noxious

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Lion's Tooth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4018186/chapters/9031432), and it will probably make a whole lot more sense if you read that story first. It can probably be read as a standalone if you really want to though :). It's dirty. It's really just a lot of dirty. And I'm horribly out of practice. I apologize if this is total crap.

The heavy bass pulsed around him, shaking the building on its foundation.  Kíli could feel the music running throughout his entire body, coursing inside his veins like it was warming his skin and giving him life.  It was one of the nicer clubs he’d been in, and he’d been in many since he chose to ride off on the back of a near stranger’s motorcycle.  Though he couldn’t really call Fíli a stranger anymore.  What exactly, he wasn’t sure, but definitely not a stranger.     

The blond sat to his left, nursing a beer as he listened to the other gang members yelling over the loud music.  One of his hands gripped Kíli’s thigh, dragging along the bare skin of the brunet’s knee and further up his leg.  It was a teasing touch. Possessive. Hinting at what more than likely awaited Kíli later in the evening.  Kíli felt his heart speed up slightly, and he let the fingers drag beneath the hemline of his skirt to squeeze the skin of his inner leg.  They were gone a moment later, reaching over the table to grab another bottle. It left Kíli aching and wanting for more, but Fíli appeared lost in something Dwalin was saying and paid him no mind, and the brunet studied the other man’s jawline for a few seconds before turning away.

Kíli’s eyes searched his surroundings, taking in the bodies writhing against one another throughout the nightclub.  Lights flashed erratically, forcing him to blink rapidly to clear the spots left floating across his vision.  A part of him wanted to join the crowd of dancing people, to let the music take over as he moved amongst them, but he hadn’t danced in a long time.  Not since…then.

He felt his throat closing up and took a quick gulp of his drink, something sweet and colourful that left his tongue feeling tingly and numb.  He didn’t want to think about the past anymore.  He wanted to put it behind him.  But it was hard to forget the stares, the touches.  The feeling of ownership and helplessness that sometimes still haunted him.  He thought leaving Astermoor would free him, but even now, a part of him felt broken and used.  Unloved.

Kíli took a shaky breath, and closed his eyes, letting the sound of the club invade his senses.  He leaned back against the padded bench behind him, his head falling to the side as he tightened his grip around the glass in his hands.  Condensation dripped over his fingers, leaving cool wet trails along his heated skin.  For a moment he tried to pretend he was somewhere else, in another time, another place.  But it was impossible to completely ignore the smell of sweat and smoke, to ignore the screams and shouts of drunken clubbers.  A movement to his right startled him slightly, but he didn’t flinch when Ori leaned in close and breathed into his ear.

“Dance with me Kíli,” Ori whispered, his slim fingers wrapping around Kíli’s wrist and pulling at him gently.  Kíli’s eyes flashed open, and he gaped at the kid for a moment before tugging away.       

“Ori…I-I can’t,” Kíli gasped, his eyes glancing towards the mass of sweaty bodies with hesitant eyes, but Ori bent low and tilted his chin up, looking down at him with a kind smile.

“You can,” he insisted, his voice gentle but leaving no room for argument, and the next time Ori pulled at his arms, Kíli followed.  He looked back towards their table briefly, meeting Fíli’s questioning gaze before getting swallowed by the chaos on the dance floor.

Ori grinned at him with bright eyes, lifting their joined hands above their bodies as he led Kíli into the centre of the action.  It shocked the brunet that someone so young could possess so much confidence, not even batting an eye at the violence and crime that often surrounded him.  But Kíli knew there was more to the scruffy kid than what met the eye.  Behind his hardened exterior was a kind-hearted soul that longed to help those he loved, those he called family.

Kíli couldn’t help but latch on to him, befriending him quickly on their endless journey from one town to the next.  Sometimes they spent days together in hotel rooms while the others dealt with business, watching movies and talking all the way through them.  Ori loved to tell fantastical tales of dragons and kingdoms and heroes that saved the world, and Kíli listened and laughed and loved every moment of it.  His optimism was infectious, and it kept Kíli from falling back into that depression that often nipped at the edges of his mind.  He confided in the younger male, told him things no one else knew, that he was afraid to tell, things he was ashamed of.  He spoke of his insecurities, his worries and concerns about his place at Fíli’s side.  Ori didn’t judge him once, instead listening carefully and offering words of comfort whenever they were needed.   

The song changed abruptly and Ori tugged Kíli close to his body, dancing against him sensually while the brunet remained tense and unsure.  He felt at ease in Ori’s grip, but he couldn’t help but look at the men and women surrounding them, wondering how many were watching with lust filled eyes.  It made him tense up, and he nibbled on his lower lip and tugged his skirt down anxiously.  Someone grazed him from behind, knocking his body closer to Ori’s, and his breath hitched as he clenched his fingers in the fabric of his companion’s shirt.  All at once he was back in Dusk, standing exposed on the stage for the patrons to ogle at shamelessly.  His vision blurred as he was jostled, and his jaw tightened painfully as he squeezed his eyes shut and struggled to breathe.

A moment later and Ori’s arms were wrapped around him, holding him even closer than before as slim fingers dragged into his hair and scratched a soothing pattern across his skull.  Kíli looked into his friend’s worried eyes, holding on to his last bit of control desperately.

“This is different,” Ori voiced, shouting slightly so he could be heard over the pounding bass.  He gripped Kíli’s face between his hands, forcing him to focus only on him, on his words and lightly freckled face.

“This is for you, not them,” Ori spoke with a wide grin on his face, guiding the brunet’s hips in a subtle circular movement. “You’re free Kíli, so dance like you’re free.  Dance like you’re a King.”

Kíli’s eyes widened as he looked around him again, watching the crowd sway together as they were overcome by the atmosphere surrounding them.  No one was leering at him, no one was trying to inch money into his pockets for an extra show.  Benny wasn’t there anymore, breathing down his neck as he waited for the brunet’s final moment of desperation.  He felt something brewing in his gut, a strange sensation, like he was high on nothing more than exhilaration.  It spread throughout his chest and Kíli gasped as his eyes burned with emotion, and he couldn’t help but laugh in surprise as the tension left his form.    

The next time Ori lifted his hands and turned him, Kíli spun easily with the movement.  He let the music take control, his hips grinding against his friend playfully as they moved between the mass of people.  He felt each low thrum of bass in his belly, relished in the sweat that coated his skin, leaving him glistening beneath the strobe lights.  He jumped when the crowd urged him on, threw out his arms and pretended he was soaring in the sky.  He didn’t know how long he spent like that, moving freely amongst the other people dancing around him.  He was immersed in the feeling, caught in a dream, and he awakened only when heavy hands wrapped around him from behind, tugging him back into a warm and solid body. 

Kíli flinched slightly but eased when he saw familiar tattoos lining the knuckles at his hips, and instead of pulling away he ground himself back into the hard press against his rear.  The man behind him groaned, leaning forward to nip at his ear, the wiry hairs of his beard scratching along Kíli’s jaw.  They danced together slowly, easing into a slow rhythm that went against the grain.  He caught a glimpse of Ori disappearing into the crowd with a satisfied smirk before he was turned around abruptly in the blond’s arms.

Kíli as always expected the man to be looking over his body, but instead Fíli’s clear blue gaze met his widened eyes and stared into his very soul.  He didn’t break eye contact as they pressed their bodies close together, arousal immediately apparent.  Fíli tensed and let out a heavy breath of air, his fingers inching low to grasp the back of Kíli’s thighs.  He looked wrecked, like Kíli was the greatest drug and he was addicted to his mere presence.  It made Kíli feel wanted and the brunet spread his legs as much as the skirt allowed, thrusting forward into the biker’s strong body.  He groaned loudly as the fingers on him squeezed at his skin in need.  It was then that Fíli devoured him, claiming his lips and taking his mouth in an almost punishing kiss.  Kíli’s skin caught along the other man’s teeth, aching from the bruising pressure, but he moaned and pushed back just as hard.

The two men ignored the bodies around them.   They pushed and pulled, clothing wrinkling from seeking hands, skin slick with sweat.  When Fíli’s fingers dragged the edge of Kíli’s skirt up dangerously high the brunet whimpered and dragged his nails down the back of the other man’s neck. Only Fíli could make him act like this. Only Fíli could make him become so brazen, turn him into a shivering mass of lust and want and need.

“Please,” Kíli hissed, his tongue grazing the side of the blond’s ear, and then he was yanked hurriedly to the side, his wrist caught in the other man’s unrelenting grip.  Fíli dragged him through the drunken patrons, pushing bodies from side to side, while Kíli tripped over his own feet behind him.  The blond led him to the far corner of the club, pushing open the green restroom door in a hurry.  He strode forward, opening a stall and staring at the startled couple inside with furious eyes.

“Get out,” Fíli hissed, and the two scrambled by, hastily exiting the restroom.  Fíli wasted no time, throwing Kíli into the stall and up against one of the steel walls.  They kissed heatedly as the blond pushed the fabric of the skirt up Kíli’s legs until it bunched at his waist, leaving him completely exposed to the cool restroom air.  Fíli’s eyes blatantly roamed along his form this time, pausing to study the flushed head of his cock. Then a strong hand wrapped around him and stroked, once, twice, before Kíli was hiked up, his long legs wrapping around the other man’s waist. 

Fíli grunted against the brunet as his hands worked his pants open in a hurry, holding Kíli up with only his upper thighs.  He guided himself into the brunet, letting Kíli’s body ease down onto him as they settled into a position that worked, and Kíli threw his head back against the stall and gritted his teeth against the intrusion.  It was rough, dry, and more than a little painful, but Kíli still felt the pleasure streaking up his spine as they were joined.  He clung to Fíli’s body, pressing his cock into the other man’s cotton shirt.  Hands tangled in his hair and dragged along his body before they gripped his thighs again and focused on the task at hand.  The first thrust had him crying out, his fingers clenching in the blond’s skin tight enough to bruise. 

“Ah…fuck,” Kíli hissed, and he reached between them to chase his own orgasm, stroking himself with jerky hand movements while Fíli sucked a mark into his neck, driving up into his body with vigour.  It was rushed.  It was loud and foolish and painfully obvious what they were up to.  He could hear people entering and exiting the restroom the entire time, but didn’t care.  

Sweat gathered in the creases behind Kíli’s knees, and he felt it drip along his thighs and pool where they were joined.  Nothing about it was glamorous, but nothing about his life ever had been, and it didn’t keep him from enjoying every second of it.  The pleasure built steadily, his breaths coming in quick gasps, catching each time Fíli bottomed out.  Kíli jerked widely as he came, caught by surprise at the suddenness of his climax, and the blond fell into him, crushing him against the steel with a shudder and a low growl.  They stayed slumped against one another for a short while, but a heavy rap on the stall door had Fíli sliding from him and lowering his legs to the ground.

Kíli winced as the other man slipped from inside his body, and he wiped his hands idly on the nearly empty roll of toilet paper hanging from the wall.  When he looked up Fíli’s head was poked out of the door, and he was already tucked away and busy fastening his pants. Kíli recognized Dwalin’s voice from the other side and he frowned before rearranging his clothes and wiping what mess he could from his body with his limited supplies. Disappointment flared inside him, but he tried to mask it as he leaned back against the stall with a sigh.  It was nothing new. He really should have expected the interaction to be short-lived.  The brunet’s eyelids were heavy and his body already cold without the other man pressed against him but he hid the oncoming shivers and stood stiffly when Fíli turned back around.  The two men shared a final look before the blond was gone, back into the club to meet with whoever awaited him at their table. And that was that.      

Kíli’s high was long gone, and all that remained of their coupling was the ache in his muscles and the sticky liquid running down his inner leg.  Kíli banged his head once against the steel behind him before pushing himself out of the stall towards one of the chipping ceramic sinks.  He splashed water on his face and tried in vain to fix his smearing eyeliner, ignoring the catcall that came from the urinals on the far wall. He shouldn’t have let it bother him.  It wasn’t the first time Fíli had taken pleasure from him and then left him to deal with the aftermath without so much as a thank you.  It definitely wouldn’t be the last.  He should have accepted it long ago. 

A quick glance into the mirror had Kíli grimacing and shaking his head in disdain. He looked every bit the mess he felt. 

And he needed another drink.

The people in the club continued on without him, just as many of them jumping up and down to the heavy pounding music.  His ears had grown used to the muted volume of the restroom and Kíli winced as he set foot back through the door. None of it seemed quite as enthralling as before, only serving to magnify Kíli’s building headache.  He squeezed his way towards the bar, sitting carefully on one of the rigid seats.  After ordering a drink Kíli stared listlessly towards the booth he knew the gang had claimed as their own.  Fíli was there, his jacket back in place as he reached over the table to shake hands with a man Kíli had never seen before.  The stranger was tall and slim, with slicked back platinum hair, and he looked every bit as intimidating in a fitted white suit as the bikers did with their torn jeans and studded jackets.

A glass was slid across towards him and Kíli immediately took a sip, nodding at the bartender in thanks.  He stared at the clear liquid wearily, twisting it around in in a circle and watching as ripples formed on the surface.  It wasn’t distracting enough to keep his eyes from straying back towards the booth.

“Don’t you ever wonder?”

The gravelly voice came from his right, and Kíli turned towards the woman seated next to him.  She was dressed in a short black dress, legs crossed in what might have been an enticing way were he interested in that sort of thing, and her auburn hair was drawn up into an elaborate updo that looked like it would fall apart at any moment.

“Wonder what?” Kíli asked and the woman turned towards him fully with a sad smile.

“When he’ll drop you for the next piece of meat?” she said before taking a long gulp of her wine.  The brunet blinked at her for a moment, his lips opening and closing as the words struck deeper than he cared to admit.

“He wouldn’t…,” Kíli trailed off, turning to look at Fíli with a frown.  The blond was sitting silently, watching the man across from him gesture towards something on the table.

“Heh, he don’t love you, babe.  Men like that, they don’t love nobody,” she sneered, uncrossing her legs to shift a bit closer to the bar.

“What do you know about it?” Kíli spat, turning back to glare at the woman heatedly.  She didn’t flinch at the anger in his voice, just shaking her head slowly as her nails tapped against the bar.

“They all the same sweetie. Never staying one place longer than a few days.  Lyin’, cheatin’.  Only a matter of time before he gets tired of you and leaves you behind…or drops your dead body at the side of the road,” she rasped, and Kíli’s fingers tightened as he shifted on the stool.  He swallowed shakily, turning to glance back at the group of gang members.  Even across the club Kíli could see the gun tucked in the waist of Fíli’s pants, and he knew there were other weapons hidden beneath his jacket. 

He was dangerous.  There was no question about it.  Kíli had seen it with his very own eyes.  Those hands had killed, would continue to kill for a long time to come.  And was it really that unrealistic that they might one day kill him too? 

What if he said something that Fíli didn’t like?  What if the blond tired of him and grew bored of fucking him against the nearest available service?  There was only so long someone could stand being with a waste of space like him.  Kíli was messed up from the beginning, little more than a pretty face in sleazy clothes.  Fíli only ever wanted him for his body.  He was a fool to think the other man might actually care about him.  It was nothing more than a child’s dream.

But he didn’t really have a choice.  There was nowhere else to go.  He cemented his future when he got on that stupid bike.

“You should get out before it’s too late,” the woman muttered, attention drawn back towards drowning herself in alcohol.  Kíli scrunched his shoulders up, feeling once again uncomfortable in his own skin.  He grimaced and knocked back the rest of his drink in one go.  It burned his throat the whole way down.

* * *

It was late by the time they got back to the motel.  Nearly dawn.  The sun hadn’t yet made its presence known above the horizon, but the sky was an eerie grey colour that no longer showcased the stars.  Kíli ambled through the door after Fíli, hurrying to change into something looser for bed.  He felt disgusting.  Covered in grime that was caked onto his skin, but he didn’t have the energy to shower it away.  He let his body fall atop the squeaky mattress, his baggy t-shirt settling atop his thighs.  Fíli moved around the room in his usual fashion, dropping his shoes and pants in the middle of the floor before sitting hard on the other side of the bed.  It bounced slightly and Kíli nibbled at his lip as his eyes started to moisten.

He knew what was coming.  It was the same thing that happened every time they settled in after the gang made a deal.  Without turning off the light Fíli leaned over, inching his hands beneath the cotton of Kíli’s shirt, dragging along his lower back.  But this time Kíli jerked away from the touch.

“Not tonight,” Kíli whispered, looking straight ahead at the grungy peeling wall. Fíli didn’t say anything but the brunet could feel his stare.  The hands stilled at his sides, and Kíli froze, wondering if he’d made a terrible mistake.  He’d never said no before.

Hundreds of scenarios flashed throughout his mind in a matter of seconds, but Fíli still did nothing, merely hovering above him and casting Kíli’s face in darkness.  After what felt like hours Fíli reached over him, turning off the light before he lay back down on the mattress, pulling Kíli taught against his body.  His arm draped gently over Kíli’s waist as he pressed a kiss against the back of the brunet’s neck, and when a thumb started rubbing in a soothing circle at Kíli’s hip the brunet’s breath hitched as he choked on a sob.  Kíli shook slightly, a small strangled sound escaping from between clenched teeth, and all of the emotions he’d been holding in came rushing out in hot tears.  His nostrils flared, and he gasped, pressing his face into the stained sheets as his body trembled with each cry.  Fíli’s thumb halted at the first stifled noise, and the blond shifted, turning Kíli so he lay flat on his back and was forced to meet blue eyes. 

“Did I hurt you?” Fíli asked, his expression serious as he gazed down at Kíli’s tear streaked face.  His eyes were narrowed in concern.  The brunet shook his head, mumbling apologies as he moved to wipe the salty liquid from his face but his hands were batted away. Fíli let the tears pool against his fingers, and his brow lowered in confusion.  To a stranger he might have looked threatening, but Kíli had been on the receiving end of such an expression many times, and he knew better.  The realisation had Kíli choking on his next intake of air, and he reached up, entangling his fingers in the other man’s blond locks.     

This man above him, was so much more than what he appeared. 

Suddenly Kíli was pleading, begging, spewing word after word at Fíli as he tugged the blond lower and pressed kisses against unresponsive lips.  He needed him, needed to feel him, and he asked for it repeatedly, shamelessly, the words flying out his mouth and ghosting against the other man’s skin.  He couldn’t control the things he said, all his worries thrown out into the open, rushed confessions of love he never dared voice before.  Kíli babbled on endlessly, words strung together so close sometimes that there was no way they could be discerned from one another.  He didn’t stop, not until Fíli’s strong arms pushed him down into the mattress, holding his body still atop the sheets.

And for a moment Kíli thought he might get turned down.  He was acting too desperate, too clingy.  Of course it would only serve to push Fíli away.  But when he opened his mouth to once again apologize, the blond pressed two fingers against his lips, stopping him in his tracks.  Fíli shifted above him, his forefinger catching on Kíli’s lip as it was dragged lower, across his chin and down his neck.  The blond’s hand wrapped around him, pressing firmly against his windpipe but not hard enough to cut off his air.  Kíli’s heart pounded in his chest as he watched Fíli’s eyes flicker down towards his collar bone and back up again.  They were both eerily still, watching each other carefully, waiting for the other one to act.  It was Fíli that moved first, bending low to press his tongue into the gap between his fingers and thumb, lips surrounding the bulge of Kíli’s adam’s apple as he sucked hard.  And Kíli groaned.  His hips jerked up into the other man’s body and he clasped his fingers around the blond’s biceps only to have his arms pushed away and held down.  Fíli pressed his wrists into the mattress and stared him down, conveying his message silently.

_Don’t move._

Kíli obeyed.  He swallowed as the blond went back to work, sucking a mark into the junction at his neck and shoulder.  Those strong hands glided down his body, hiking up the loose shirt with ease.  The next target was his chest, and when Fíli dragged his tongue across a nipple Kíli jolted and clasped his fingers into the sheets to keep himself still.  The blond worked across his body languidly, touching him with gentle fingers and leaving little reddened bruises across his skin.  He moved down over his abdomen, pausing to nibble at the rim of his belly button before dragging his tongue lower still.  Kíli’s face flushed quickly, the reddened blotches sneaking down his shoulders and upper arms.  He complied when the other man parted his legs, letting Fíli slide between them as the blond’s fingers pressed into the creases at his rear. 

The brunet turned his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment when Fíli paused to stare between his thighs.  He was still slick from their interaction in the club’s restroom stall, semen and sweat caked between his legs and around the rim of his asshole.  He should have showered, should have at least tried to wash away the mess.  It was dirty, and disgraceful, and surely Fíli was disgusted by him. 

The sudden wet streak across his hole had Kíli gasping and looking down his body in surprise.  Fíli raised an eyebrow, looking up at him from between his legs.  Surely Kíli was mistaken, surely that had not been what he imagined it to be, but he was proven wrong when he watched the other man’s tongue swipe teasingly at his skin. The brunet’s arms shook as he gaped at the man licking over him, seemingly doing his best to clean him out with his mouth.  The sensation was unreal, and his flush increased tenfold, his face tomato red.  Heated breaths blew across his ass cheeks and Kíli squeaked when Fíli pushed forward and inhaled.  He seemed intent on breathing in every bit of Kíli’s scent.  The blond’s hands squeezed at his thighs hard enough to leave bruises, before releasing him and running across his skin in surprisingly soft caresses.  Soon after Fíli’s tongue went back to work.

The combination of wet lapping against his hole and roaming fingers across his legs had Kíli writhing atop the sheets, a slew of varying noises echoing throughout the room.  He whined when the other man’s tongue pressed inside him, stretching him just enough to leave him wanting for more.  His fingers clenched and unclenched, his shoulders lifting periodically from the mattress so Kíli could look down between his legs in wonder.  The sight always made him turn his head away in disbelief.

Kíli was harder than ever before, his erection bobbing against his belly and leaving wet trails along his skin.  He whimpered and Fíli surfaced and nipped at the inside of his thigh in response. Kíli’s gaze met with blue as his legs trembled. The other man’s eyes were shadowed at such a distance, but even still Kíli could see a glint of something special in those irises.  His heart skipped a beat when Fíli crawled atop him slightly, hands grabbing at his waist to pull him further down the bed.  There was a hint of a smirk on Fíli’s face, a small dimple forming at the edge of his mouth.  It was an expression Kíli seldom saw, and he was so enraptured by the rare sight that he didn’t realize where that mouth was heading until it got there. 

Kíli cried out when lips encased the head of his cock, and he couldn’t help it when his arms flailed lower, giving up on staying in their place.  His long fingers gripped the side of the blond’s head as he struggled not to push himself up into the other man’s throat.  Fíli huffed, creating a unique sensation that had Kíli squirming and curling his toes.  He tugged at the blond hair in his grip, likely pulling several strands from the other man’s scalp, but Kíli was so lost in his pleasure he hardly thought on it at all. Thankfully it served only to urge Fíli on, and the blond sank down on him further, holding his jerking hips firmly in place. 

The room was silent apart from the wet sucking noises, Kíli’s pleading whispers, and the creaking of the bed as his body lurched atop it.  Before long the pleasure was just too much.  Kíli stiffened, his arms and legs stretched taught, and when one of Fíli’s hands roamed up his chest to caress a nipple it pushed him over the edge.  He cried out alongside his orgasm, his vision blurring as his head pounded from the exertion.  Kíli’s breathing staggered as he was sucked dry, and he was still struggling to catch his breath when Fíli slid up his body to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Kíli wasn’t sure how long he lay there, basking in the afterglow, but when he opened his eyes Fíli was looking at his face again, brushing aside the sticky clumps of hair plastered to his temples. He felt a bit like laughing, his body light and airy in a way he’d never felt before, and he couldn’t help the shaky grin that made its way onto his face.  It was a bit like he’d felt while dancing, but so much more powerful. Fíli’s eyes crinkled slightly at the corners and Kíli tried to memorize the vision above him, half wondering if he was actually dreaming.  But the aches in his body were real, and Fíli’s weight was heavy, though not unwelcome. 

It was then that Kíli noticed the hard press against his left thigh, and his eyes widened before he scrambled to look down between their bodies.

“You didn’t…,” Kíli trailed off, not quite sure what to do.  He could have tried to return the favour, and perhaps that’s what the other man expected, but he’d never done something like that before and had no idea where to start.  And with the blond’s weight still firmly holding him against the bed, there was no way for him to do so.  Fíli pressed into him slightly but made no move to seek his own pleasure, still rubbing gently at the sides of Kíli’s face.  He looked oddly satisfied, despite his evident arousal, like there was no need for him to find release.  But that didn’t sit right with Kíli.  He’d just experienced the best orgasm of his life, and he wanted to return the favour.  With a frown Kíli spread his legs, wrapping them around Fíli’s waist and aligning their hips just so.  He could feel the other man’s length sliding down between his legs, rubbing against his oversensitive balls and brushing along his entrance.  It wouldn’t take much to slide inside, but Fíli stalled, holding himself up on his arms as he studied Kíli’s face intently.

“Is this what you want?” the blond asked, his voice low and heavy with arousal.  Like so much that night the question startled Kíli, and his mouth dropped open in surprise as he blinked up at the man above him.  Fíli had never verbally asked him before.  Not once.  They’d had sex many times, yes, but it always just…happened.  Fíli would touch him, Kíli would respond, and then they’d end up a grinding mass of limbs in whatever location they happened to find acceptable at the time.  This didn’t feel the same, not at all.  It felt intimate. Better. _Real._

“Yes, inside me, please,” Kíli gasped, his nails gliding along tattooed skin, pausing to frame the lion on Fíli’s neck.  He massaged the skin, scratched at stubble while the blond teased his rim.  Fíli toyed with him for a few seconds, pushing just the tip inside and stretching him the barest amount.  Kíli spread his legs a little further, enjoying the anticipation, and then Fíli bent low to kiss him and slid inside in a single smooth thrust.  Kíli was still slick with semen, sweat, and saliva, still stretched from their earlier coupling, and it was a far easier entrance than the last.  He stifled a groan, tightening on reflex, while Fíli paused, buried to the hilt.  The blond kissed along the bridge of Kíli’s nose, lingering on the space right between his eyes.  He circled his hips slightly, acclimatising to Kíli’s warmth while he waited for the brunet to adjust.

It felt incredible.

Kíli mumbled something incoherently, enjoying the closeness and the loving touches against his skin.  He wasn’t hard any longer, far too gone after his recent climax, but the next thrust still sent a pleasurable sensation running through his form.  He gasped and arched his back, grinding up into the languid movement.  It was far slower than he was used to, tender even.   Fíli was thorough with him, never breaking eye contact as he rocked their bodies together.  It didn’t last as long as he would have liked, but watching the other man fall apart atop him, finishing inside him in such a way had Kíli feeling both fulfilled and overwhelmed.

They pulled apart slowly, spreading out their limbs as they tried to ignore the wet spots beneath their bodies.  The room was too hot, Kíli’s body cold in comparison, but he couldn’t be bothered to move or cover up.  Later, when he was tired and achy, lying limp across the sticky sheets with half-lidded eyes, Fíli leaned in close.  He draped an arm over Kíli’s body, pressing his nose in the damp hairs at the base of the brunet’s neck.  Kíli eased back into the embrace, turning his head towards the kisses behind his ear with a muffled noise of contentment.  And then Fíli spoke, whispered words along with a wisp of air that tickled his neck and startled him from his sleepy haze.  They were words he desperately wanted to hear, that he never thought he would.

He cried.  Silent tears dripped from his eyes, the brunet’s slender shoulders shaking while Fili shushed him and held him close.

Even if he never heard those words again it was alright. 

He knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](http://shinigami714.tumblr.com/) Come say hi! :)


End file.
